


Sleepless nights in Chaldea

by bunchie4



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, G!P, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchie4/pseuds/bunchie4
Summary: Mordred and Lily are getting a little frisky after a few drinks and it only gets better!





	Sleepless nights in Chaldea

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like Futa Mordred X Saber Lily don’t read

Mordred was trying her best not to dominate, but goddamn when lily was giving her a lap dance and grinding against her hard on she could feel her self control draining. 

“L-lily” her girlfriends ass rolled around on her lap, pressing down on Mordred’s  
erection.  
“You um” Mordred was speechless  
“You’re really hard for me aren’t you” Lily’s lustful eyes landed on Mordred’s awe struck ones. 

Lily had been the submissive partner in the relationship but the Lily Mordred knew right was a sexy sex demon who was begging to be fucked. Lily turned around and sat facing Mordred, Lily’s hips circled Mordred’s hard on deliciously. She bucked her hips getting a groan out of Mordred, the treacherous knight was drunk on lust and desire, she cupped Lily’s cheeks and kissed her ravenously, hot, soft lips pressed against each other. Lily’s soft moans making Mordred become undone, she put her hands on her hips and started bucking her hips to meet Lily’s. 

“Ah..a..ah so good Mordred” she purred and Mordred smirked continuing to buck her hips to meet her girlfriends. 

Their lips smashed together as Mordred invaded her lovers mouth with her hot tongue her moans were getting louder. Mordred was pleasantly surprised when her girlfriend started unbuttoning her shorts, it was about to get a lot hotter. Lily snaked her hands into her shorts, feeling Mordred’s hot throbbing erection against her boxers. 

“Get the fuck out, before Mordred’s dick comes out of her pants” Saber Alter looked seriously pissed. The two lovers stumbled over each other giggling like school girls before clumsily walking out of the party. 

“Fucking animals” Saber Alter spat and Jeanne Alter laughed her ass off.  
“Don’t you mean fucking, animals” Jeanne Alter snorted.  
“Shut up”  
“You’re just mad you don’t get as much dick as Lily does” The dark Jeanne snorted and fell to the ground laughing her ass off.  
“Shut up you stupid fucking Dragon witch” the dark Artoria snapped.

“Hey b-babe you gonna get some” Mordred made a humping gesture and Lily nodded  
“You know I am.” 

Lily dragged her girlfriend to her room, in stupor drunkenness Mordred took off her shorts and layers on the bed. 

“Come here” Mordred’s cool yet loving way of saying that made Lily’s heart flutter.  
“Oh Mordred” Lily fell on top of her, lustful touches exchanged between them, Lily took hold of Mordred’s Throbbing shaft. 

“You’re so big already” Lily smirked  
“I know I am, I’m dying for you” Mordred’s face flushed a dark deep red as Lily kissed down her breasts to her stomach, to the hem of her boxers.  
“You ready for a treat” Lily licked her lips, eyes glazed over with need and want. Mordred nodded her head vigilantly with an awe struck look on her face. 

This would be the first time oral for Lily, Mordred had craved for Lily to let her soft lips wrap around her cock, wet and warm.  
“I must reward a warrior who’s done so well” Lily started slowly pulling Mordred’s red boxers down and her shaft sprung out, throbbing and ready to go. 

“Itadakimasu” Lily’s mouth wrapped around the head of Mordred’s cock making very lewd slurping noises Lily took her lover deeper into her throat savoring the taste of her. Mordred was gasping and moaning, her cock was being swallowed by her lovers amazing mouth. Lily looked into her eyes, such list could never be put into words as Mordred’s pulsing cock got enveloped deeper into her lovers throat. The tight wet feeling around her was amazing, the hot pool of lust in her groin began to build up and Mordred had to stop herself.

“B-babe” Lily took the shaft out of her mouth  
“What is it” Lily looked annoyed  
“Im gonna cum so can I c-“ Lily swallowed the whole shaft leaving her breathless. Mordred bucked her hips into Lily’s mouth.  
“A....ah....Ah I’m about to” Lily sped up and massaged Mordred’s swollen balls. In return Mordred shot her load into her loves mouth, pleasure spreading through her whole lower body. 

“Did that feel good” Lily continued milking out the delicious seed her love provided.  
“The best” Mordred’s orgasm had left her blissfully relaxed and Lily came up to kiss her.  
“I’m glad I could please you” Lily’s sweaty face said everything, such beauty did not exist anywhere else in the world. 

“You’re so beautiful” Mordred kisses her gently smiling, before leading her hand down to Lily’s wetness. 

“Holy shit” her lovers wetness was the wettest she had ever been.  
“I’ve been wanting you so bad” Lily kissed Mordred feverishly while her hand circled around her swollen clit. She rubbed slowly, making sure her lover felt every pleasure with each roll of her finger.

“You’re so wet for me” Mordred’s hot breath tickled Lily’s ear, she decided to put one finger in her wet hot pussy, Mordred was pleasantly surprised by how much her walls squeezed her finger. 

“Mordred” Lily whimpered and the knight smirked.  
“Wanna take a ride on my face” Mordred’s face was smug as her girlfriend came up to straddle her face.  
“I remember when I took your virginity from here” Mordred ran her finger along the hot folds leading to her delicious affection.

“You were so cute ‘you took my virginity love, see the blood’ I looked down and I felt bad at first making you hurt but I was so happy making love to you” 

Mordred brought her hips onto her face, lapping at the juices that Lily had hade just for her. Every last drop was relished, Mordred’s tongue met the love button once again and began circling her clit changing between strong laps and slow laps. 

“I’m gonna cum” Lily inhaled sharply running her finger through Mordred’s hair as waves of pleasure racked her body, she lifted herself off because of Mordred’s aggressive licks had her body going crazy. She breathed heavily letting the orgasm rush through her body.

“You’re so cute when you cum” Mordred smiled drunkenly and Lily’s pounding heart was almost to much for her to respond. 

“How come you keep going after I cum, I slow down after you cum but after I cum you speed up, my body can only take so much.”  
“I thought girls could cum as many times as they want to, they don’t go soft like me after four rounds” Mordred sighed, content with her girlfriend sitting on her chest with her pussy on display.  
“Well we can cum a lot but orgasms are still really sensitive and pleasurable” Mordred ignored Lily’s words and spread her lover wide so she could see the beautiful pink she loved.  
“Are you even listening to me” Lily growled  
“Y-“ Mordred hiccuped “Yes”  
The other girls face softened and she leaned down  
“You’re hopeless” Lily kissed her, laying on top of Mordred. 

“So I hear you have a high riding class” Mordred quirked her eye brows and Lily smacked her on the head.  
“Shut up you loser” Lily folded her arms and Mordred laughed.  
“I kid I kid” Mordred smiled and Lily smiled too.  
“I’m more than happy to take you for a ride” Mordred made that stupid smug face and Lily laughed  
“Okay big boy”  
“I like the sound of that” 

Lily slid down to meet Mordred’s erect cock. Her wet hotness was driving Mordred crazy, she wanted to be inside and snug in her Lily. Mordred watched as Lily positioned her lovers cock ready to enter her fully. 

“No condom this time” Mordred looked slightly worried  
“I’m on birth control, I want you raw” Lily let Mordred’s cock slowly enter her, Mordred was dead, lost in the pleasure and in her lovers sexy words. 

“You’re so tight” Mordred bucked her hips slightly feeling the pulse of Lily’s walls enveloping her. Their hips met and Lily let out a sigh  
“I love it when you fill me up like this, you’re so hot” Lily rocked her hips the feeling of being completely filled with her lover made her mind go crazy. The pleasure of the hotness of the two of them connected as one was doing a crazy thing in their heads because Mordred’s will snapped. She pulled out of lily  
“Get on your fours” Mordred stroked her dick quickly wanting to be inside of Lily again. As soon as lily got into position Mordred slowly pushed in.  
“Can I start” Mordred panted and Lily moaned  
“Yes.” 

Mordred thrusted slowly, every time she was fully inside Lily she moaned or gasped in pleasure. Mordred leaned over pressing against Lily’s back she began to buck her hips quickly hearing Lily’s sweet cries of pleasure. Mordred took her hand and began circling Lily’s clit as her pounding became rougher.  
“Just like that” Lily. Begged and Mordred thrusted wildly with Lily’s hips, the sound of their hips smacking together made her go faster, she pumped her cock quickly in and out of Lily losing herself to the building climax.  
“I’m cumming”  
“M-me too”  
“L-love y-you” 

Mordred’s vision went white as mind numbing pleasure surged through her and emptied into Lily. Mordred’s seed flushed into Lily as quickly as it came it stopped and Mordred pulled out collapsing beside Lily.  
“Was that good” Mordred panted  
“It was great” Lily’s sleepy eyes began closing and Mordred smiled, she couldn’t find anyone else as precious as lily was to her. 

Morning

“Come on you were all over it last night” Mordred sat there in bed with the sheets covering the majority of her body.

“I’m not going to suck your dick just because you have a little morning wood, that was a treat” Lily huffed. 

“Come on babe, where’s the lovey dovey girl from last night” Mordred opened her arms wide and made a kissing face.

Whack

“We have work in Chaldea today, I suggest you get ready” 

“The hell’d you throw a shoe at me for” Mordred wanted to throw the shoe back but decided an even angrier Lily wouldn’t fix the problem. 

“Fine, I’ll go take a shower” Mordred huffed like a kid who had lost an argument. Lily made her way out into the hall where a loud commotion was going on.

“You tell them you confronted them last night” 

“You do it now since I did it last night” Lily turned the corner seeing Jeanne Alter and Saber Alter. 

“Wh-“ 

“Lily” Saber Alter stomped towards her but was stopped by Jeanne Alter. 

“Just let master handle it” the two looked over at the ginger haired girl who had dark circles under her eyes. 

“Good Mor-“

“Lily I need to talk to you and Mordred” Lily’s heart sunk what did they do.

“Mordred get out of the shower Master needs to talk to us about something” Lily sat on the bed and motioned for her master to sit down next to her but she shook her head and looked at that bed as if it had killed her whole family.  
“Yo Master, what’s up” Mordred came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. 

“You guys” she went silent  
“You guys can’t have such loud sex” Ritsuka looked so tired but Lily’s face was red and Mordred had a slight blush. 

“Was it really that lou-“  
“Everyone in Chaldea could hear you two fucking” the two servants were bright red.

“Take the day off, I’m sure Lily can’t walk correctly” she looked away and she looked like one of those people having Vietnam flashbacks. 

“That is all” their master left and Mordred was doomed, that may as well have been the last time she had sex with Lily.

“M-Mordred” Lily turned around enraged.

“Uh uh I can explain.”


End file.
